Beyond This World
by Codename-Fawkes
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] As I venture beyond the boundries of my world, I must remember to hold no regrets towards my decision. For this is begining of my father's legacy, and also the biggest discovery upon finding life beyond our world.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond This World, a Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction

"What's the power scale on the machine?" Johnathan asked his assistant.

"It appears we have reached its maximum power; we are now about to transfer power

to the generator and release the energy through the turbines within the sides of the octagon structure, which should come into contact with each other with the receiving conductor in the middle of the gateway that; hopefully, will reach the source for it to transfer to."

"Brilliant! I hope to see my new transportation device to succeed this time! A lot of work and money has already been spent on this revolutionizing wonder, and I'm very well anxious to see if it works this time. I'll be right back, I have to speak with our volunteer before we start our final test."

"Yes sir!" said the assistant as he went to check the levels on the stabilizer.

* * *

Dr Johnathan had be renowned in the United States and the United Kingdom for his experimentation with altering speed for him and to the other person's own will. It was not only then that would he began to create devices that would use speed with the combination of light, and use these sources for the theory of transportation. He started with pod-like chambers that he could use to transfer matter to the receiving pod, that was connected to the transferring pod, within a matter of seconds. While some test subjects were manipulated during the first stages of its progress (with several monkeys being turned inside out, and some in unimaginable circumstances), he would later succeed a few years later after constructing a scanning computer that would detect the object inside transport and receiver pod as it transfers through a series of tubes. His later projects would prove successful as he continued to improve and expand his device. It was until he was handpicked by the United States Research Facility that he would receive more recognition for his projects and tests.

But, that couldn't go on without avoiding controversy. As the days went by after he began constructing a more complicated, transportation device during his first years at the Facility as a leading professor, most religious community's panned and criticized his projects, saying that it was blasphemy and ludicrous. And that it was met with doubtful reactions by other notable scientists in his fields, like Stephen Hawking and others. But the most troubling part of it all, was that all of his time spent on his project had affected his family. His wife had died while she gave birth to his only son, Harold, while he was away at his lab. And Harold had been heavily affected by his father's absence during his childhood life. Harold's life was mostly filled with anger all of life as he became obscured by decadence during his early teens. By the time he was in his late teens, he grew out of his solitary shell and left the old life far behind. But the pieces of his past life still clung to him, as he had trouble trying to quite smoking and wasn't the kind of person to show up on time.

It was now the time for the transporting device to be tested, and the person who reluctantly chose to be the volunteer for it was non-other than his own son. Harold had been wanting to be a major part in his father's life and work so much that he was willing to be the final subject for his father's machine of unknown wonders. Harold was waiting for his father in the changing room, already in his hazard suit. He had took off his breathing mask so that he could have a cigarette. His father walked in has he exhaled a breath of smoke.

"Hello, father." he said has he took another inhale from his cigarette.

"Son, you know how much I hate seeing you smoke those."

"Sorry dad, it's a hard habit to break."

Dr. Johnathan sat down by his son and looked at him with his hands crossed. "Look son, I know how much misery you suffered over the years since I wasn't around, but do you wish put yourself in this situation that could harm you?"

Harold threw his cigarette into the trashcan and answered, "Dad, I know how much time you spent on that contraption of yours, and that you dreamed of making a better future. But these past years, I felt like a little shadow within your eyes. It always came to my mind that you thought of me as a burden in your life, and that you didn't want me involved with you at all. But the reason I did this was because I wanted to be part of your life, to be son that would look up to you and follow your footsteps."

He stood up and asked for Harold to stand up with him. Has Harold stood on his feet, Johnathan put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Son, you were never a burden to me, or anyone else. I had always cherished like any father would. I'm sorry that I wasn't around when you needed me most, but I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Dad, it's fine-"

"No, Harold, it's not. From this point on when my project is finished, you and I are going to Florida. A nice vacation in the beaches will do us both a good time away from all the troubles our lives had already come across."

Harold looked sideways towards the ground and let his father's words travel within the his mind. Was his father being honest to his words? Did he really mean that he would take a break away from his life of science to spend lost time with him? He looked back at his father with tears forming in his eyes and said, "Thanks, dad. I really would appreciate being with you after this mumble jumble is sorted out."

"That's the spirit, my boy." He playfully slapped his his sons arm and said, "Now come, we have work that needs to be finished."

His grabbed his helmet and left with his dad, he would later glance out towards the window that viewed the outside of the Research Facility as he was walking. He could see the blue, serene sky and the foliage that grew the same greenish color. It really was peaceful and calming to come into view with the beauty of the world.

"Harold, what are you looking at?" His dad questioned, bringing him out of his hypnotic state from starting at the trees and the sky.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted." He answered.

"Well, let's hurry along then, we don't want to keep my assistants and workers waiting on you forever."

I walked with my dad towards the testing chamber while thinking about the outside world. I thought to myself, will this be the last time I would see such wonderful beauty that is Earth? Could this be the last time I would be with my own kind? And worst of all, could this the last time I would see my father?


	2. Chapter 2

Alas, the time had come to become the test dummy of his father's experiment. Harold stood before a tremendous machine of elaborate mechanics. It stood so glorious as the metal gleamed into

his eyes. There were many workers at present, observing the levels and testing certain improvements

on the humongous machine. It made his stomach cringe as he continued to stare through the gape that was centered there. The gape in the machine represented a doorway to a realm of uncertainty. From where would this machine take him once the machine was activated? Would it take him to a world of an advanced civilization? A world of danger and hostility? Or a realm of eternal darkness, with no way out?

"All levels are stable, Dr. Johnathan." One of the workers called out.

"Excellent! Stacy, how much time do we have until we power this machine up?"

"We have about ten minutes until activation."

"Good, be ready to activate it upon my word."

"Yes, Doctor!" The woman named Stacy walked away towards the main controls. Johnathan looked over to his son standing idly near the machine, rubbing his hand slowly on the stainless steel. He walked over to and tapped on his shoulder.

"What is it, dad?" He answered as he turned his towards him.

"Son, I'm only going to say this to you one last time before we start, and I hope you'll remember it. As soon as this machine starts, it should create a wormhole as when the turbine's reach a maximum speed. However, I don't know how long it will be stable or how much time the wormhole will be open. As soon as the wormhole takes form, you must enter straight through it."

"That sounds kind of risky, have you tested it out before with anything previous?"

"We used several objects and specimens before we calculated and tested its duration and speed. We had reached a conclusion that there was a 82% percent that all objects were successful in reaching its unknown destination."

"What about the other 18% percent?"

"They were either destroyed, imploded, or lost in the progress."

Harold sighed nervously. He was already regretting his decision, but he had to go through with his choice. He walked in front of the large gap again and stared into it again.

"Harold, you know you don't have to do this. We can postpone it and have someone take your place."

"No," He assured, "I've already made my decision, and I'm sticking by it."

"If you say so, my son." He said.

"Dr. Johnathan! The machine is ready!" Stacy yelled out, preparing the machine for its activation.

"Alright, everyone at there places!"

* * *

Harold took his place at the main controls with his dad and several scientists. The sound of heavy wind and turbulence came emitting from the machine, with sparks of electricity coming into contact. As the electric current came together as one beam, the bolt starting turning and churning clockwise. Then, the bolt started going faster at an enormous speed until it imploded on itself. The people, both near and far of the machine, received a powerful back-draft, resulting in them being flung backwards into, both, the ground and the wall. Harold picked himself off the ground ran in front of the now-active machine.

It was an humongous vortex, swirling rightly at a slow state. It was almost like a black hole, only except that it wasn't sucking him in, nor was it invisible to the naked eye. But as he stared at the center of the vortex, he almost fell into a hypnotic state. It slowly felt as if something was staring into eyes, deep into his soul.

"Harold, what are doing?" His father cried out, breaking him out of his hypnosis.

"Doctor, we have to shut this thing off!" One of the scientists yelled out, "if it stays on for too long, it will absorb us and everything within it and implode on itself! Or worse!"

"Harold, hurry up and get in there, before it's too late!" Johnathan yelled to Harold.

Harold nodded and prepared to breach into the vortex. Before he set foot into it, his father

called out one last time.

"And Harold, please be careful." He heard his father say before he disappeared into vortex. After this, the machine was deactivated, with everyone slowly getting up. The machine was now vacant, standing idly as it did before.

"Winston, what's the status report?" He asked the scientist to his right.

"The device appears to be stable, but it will need to be recharged before we can start it again."

"How long will that be, exactly?"

"To be honest, I don't when it will be when it reaches full power again. It really put a strain on our generator."

"Well that's no worry, we'll just use the coordinates we received as soon as it's at maximum power, right everyone?"

All the people looked both nervous and disappointed by his statement, leaving Johnathan confused on why they had such doubtful expressions.

"You did record the coordinates, right?" He questioned.

"Doctor, the computer didn't record the destination that your son was going to warp to. The coordinates we received were unknown and untraceable. For what we know, the chances of relocating those coordinates are almost slim to none. I'm sorry, Doctor."

John looked pale at this point, almost looking as if he died. He sat down in one of the chairs near an operating machine, staring at the machine that he had once admired before staring down at the floor.

"_I hope you'll make it, my son."_

* * *

Harold found himself on his hands and knees, feeling out of breath and weakened. He found himself on solid, flat ground that was made of stone. He slowly raised his head and saw tall, tropical trees covering almost miles ahead of him.

"_It's beautiful, I've never seen anything like this."_

"Hey! Who are you, and how did you get here?" He heard a voice call behind him, but he slowly passed out before he could answer the voice's questions.

As he did, he saw a pair of studded red shoes; that appeared to be worn by a red creature, appear before him.

"He doesn't look too well, I better get to him the village."


End file.
